Summer Camp Secrets
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: Thanks to Mayor Bourgeois, Chloe's class is taking a trip to Pinelands Summer Camp, (for the winter break) but not everyone is in high spirits. Marinette knows something that she cant tell anyone...or else. This promises to be the most exciting camping trip they've ever had.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Adrian Agrest sat moodily at his desk, ignoring his teacher, and watching the rain trickle slowly down the windows. The rain had put a damper on his good moods, and he was getting more and more frustrated by the growing second. Adrian felt his eyelids growing heavy, he rested his head against his arm to support it, _Oh well,_ He thought tiredly _no one will mind if I have a quick catnap anyway._ The truth was, the akumatized villain attacks were becoming more common, and a lot more...aggressive, putting him and Ladybug at great risk. For instance, he thought happily to the day before, where he (as Cat Noir of course) had saved Ladybug from becoming well, bug soup. And the way she had touched his shoulder, smiled at him (oh her smile!) and said thanks. It was what he lived for, making the love of his life happy. Well, that side of his life anyway, he couldn't be Cat Noir all the time, and he didn't know who Ladybug was outside the mask. It was most frustrating thing, but he had to respect her wish. Adrian closed his eyes, imagining her, wielding that yoyo, her eyes darting around, watching for any danger lurking around. The way she smiled, brushed his antics off coolly, and rejected him so many times. Adrian sighed, but he would not give up hope. He would not give up hope!

A loud clap of thunder roared overhead. Drowning out anything the teacher had just said. Adrian jumped like he'd been stung by a thousand bees, and had to scramble to remain in his seat. Blushing bright red, he returned to his normal position, hoping no one had noticed. Lucky for him, no one had noticed, because they were too busy comforting themselves. Jueleka and Rose, were clutching each other, their eyes wide with fright. Ivan was patting Mylan's hand, who was cowering in fear. The only three people who seemed to not be affected by the storm were Nino, Marinette, and Clohe. Nino was discreetly nodding his head to the music on his headphones, Adrian doubted he had heard a single sound. Clohe, was in her own bubble as usual, tapping away at her phone, a smug smile on her face. And Marinette. None of these three seemed to notice that Adrian had jumped, so he sighed, and tried (in vain) to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

Meanwhile, Marinette sat directly behind Adrian, not even bothering to take notes on what the teacher said. She was watching him, her eyes trained on him, the way a hound trains its eyes on the fox. All of her concentration was on him, she was immune to everything else in and out the classroom. _I wonder how he gets his hair so perfect_ , she wondered dreamily, distracted doodling both their names in swirly writing. Suddenly, a flash of lightning crackled from the dark clouds, followed by an overwhelming, deafening sound of thunder. Adrian jumped again, as the lights flickered and went out, coating the classroom in a mass of black. Clohe and Sabrina started screaming dramatically, as the teacher tried to get the children to calm down.

"Everyone follow me! I can still see the door!" Adrian thanked his miraculous powers, which gave him better sight than the average human being. And sure enough, he could see the faint light shining from underneath the door. "Everybody link hands!" Marinette's voice came out calming and confident.

The awkward shuffle off feet came to Marinette's ears as she linked hands with Alya and made her way down to the door. Adrian pushed against the door but nothing happened. "Oh!" The teacher exclaimed. "I locked the door to keep it from blowing open, the key is on my desk." Adrian tried not to groan, as the children became more and more agitated, and nervous. He tried to remain calm himself, as he peered into the dark to try and locate the desk. "Everybody, it's going to be alright!" Marinette said, "We've spent all year in this classroom, you should be able to find the key in your sleep!" This brought a little light onto the situation (excuse the pun, I'm becoming Cat Noir!) And the children started walking blindly around the classroom, bumping into each other, but laughing. "I've got it!" Adrian shouted triumphantly, as his hand touched the metal object. He raced for the door, and unlocked it. As soon as the door was opened, everyone raced out, Clohe clutching her neck and taking in huge gulps of air as if she had been stuck in an airtight container for weeks, and not a large classroom without any light for a minute or two. Marinette rolled her eyes. Clohe always seemed to make her annoyed or unsettled, even if Clohe wasn't doing anything. She brought out the worst in her.

"Oh! Well done students!" The teacher said, looking slightly flustered, her hands in Mylan's and Alexis. "Especially Adrian and Marinette, Good job in keeping calm in a dangerous situation like this." Marinette blushed and brushed of the compliments good naturedly, "Yeah no kidding!" Nino said, taking his headphones of for the first time that day, and slapping Adrian across the back. "You have some kind of super sight bro! How on earth did you see the door?!" Adrian grinned sheepishly, and put his arm on the back of his neck. "It's no biggie, I've just got good eyesight." The rest of the school was also starting to file out of the other classrooms, and the headmaster's voice came up from below. "Students!" He bellowed into the loudspeaker. "May I have your attention please?" When all eyes were upon him, he cleared his throat and went on. "We seem to be experiencing a power fail, you may all return home for today, and we will notify you about tomorrow." The clamour of students exiting the school was louder than usual, as they all re-lived the power cut.

"Marinette that was so cool!" Alya exclaimed linking hands with her best friend as they walked down the steps, "You took complete control of the situation! I've never seen you act like that before!" "Oh, it was nothing!" Marinette blushed at the praise. Truth was, she had to thank her miraculous powers, since she had become Ladybug she was a lot bolder, well, just a little….

"Hey Marinette!" Adrian called as he saw the dark haired designer hesitate as she came to a stop outside the school gates, he smiled as she jumped when she heard his voice. "O-O-H Hi you, how are Adrian? I mean, how you are…no wait! I mean….Hi Adrian, how are you?" Marinette stumbled over her words, as she came face-to-face with her crush. "I'm good thanks," He said, looking out to the road. A car pulled up, and he recognized it as his own, he stepped out into the rain, but then stopped as he realised Marinette would have to walk home in the rain.

"I don't have an umbrella with me, so….would you like a ride home?" Marinette stared at him, unblinking, her mouth wide open. Alya, who had been standing a little while away, talking to Nino, realised this was the perfect opportunity. "Of course! She would love to have a ride home!" Alya butted in, giving Marinette a nudge. Marinette's checks, were blushed pink, but she managed to nod, say yes, wave to Alya, and mouth 'I WILL TEXT YOU!' Alya watched with the biggest grin ever recorded on her face, as her best friend stepped after Adrian, and climbed into the car with him. "What are you up to?" Nino's voice came up behind her. The two had started dating (for reference, watch _Animan_ ) and he knew when his girlfriend was up to something. "Have you noticed how Marinette likes…Agh, no guys never notice these things. Marinette reaaaaaaaaly likes Adrian, but she's too shy to do anything about it, I mean I'm sure you've heard her babbling. And Adrian's a dude, so he's to doof to realise it…no offense, and so now it's our mission to make the two of them…one!" Nino blinked, "I didn't get a word of that, but I'm going to go with it, and suppose you have an idea in check?" Alya's smile got bigger, and Nino could just imagine the cogs in her brain turning, as she rubbed her hands together smugly.

"Not just an idea, Nino, but a plan!"

Marinette sat in Adrian's car, biting her lip, she didn't think she had ever been this close to him (in her human form at least) and it was the best thing ever, but it was also the scariest, most frightening thing EVER! She would rather battle a thousand akumatized monsters, get tied up on the Eiffel tower, or be dropped into a cage of hungry great white sharks, covered in bacon sauce…..than be where she was right now. But….she also wouldn't trade her current position for anything in the world. Ever!

"So…" Adrian tried to come up with something to talk about, but his mind was blank. He looked around for something to talk about, but all he could see was slow moving traffic, the rain, and his TV, Which was a news talk once again about Ladybug and Cat Noir. "It's really cool that they're here, I don't know what we would do if we didn't have them." Adrian commented casually, "Well, I'm getting the feeling that you would step up to the task. After all, you were really good with finding the key and everything." Marinette said, this time without stuttering. "And you! You kept everyone calm and got us out, without you, it would have been absolute chaos!" Marinette grinned. "You're right," She teased, "Paris would be at a total loss without me!" Adrian laughed, his entire face lighting up, he was having an actual conversation with Marinette, and she was laughing, teasing and actually looking at him, not like she usually did, where she gave mixed up answers, looked at the ground, and looked petrified. _Girls are a strange species._ He thought to himself.

 _I'm talking to Adrian, I'm sitting in his car. I'm making jokes!_ Marinette had kicked into Ladybug mode, where she managed to remain cool and collected the entire drive back to the bakery.

 **And that's a wrap! I actually made the first chapter of my beloved Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction! Go me! Anyway, I have a lot in store for you guys, the next one promises to be a lot more…interesting? But this one holds the story together, so yeah. Bug out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Marinette was up to her elbows in flour and dough when the doorbell rang. Her hair was escaping her usual buns, as she dusted her hands, and ran to open it. The postman, dressed in an official uniform, stood holding an official, (and rather suspicious looking) envelope. "For a Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The postman said, he watched as Marinette opened the letter, and how her eyes widened when she read it.

 ** _Miss Dupain-Chen, It is Mayor Andre Bourgeois, Clohe's Father, and the mayor of the grand city of Paris, and the owner of Le Grand Paris._**

(Marinette rolled her eyes)

 ** _The school, has received some major damage due to the storms that have been raging around, and therefore, we have decided on an early break, as you're winter break was going to start at the end of the week. My daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, wanted to go away for the winter holidays, but I've decided to….alter her plans. Every child in her class, will go on a free trip to_** Pinelands Summer Camp **** ** _(which I had opened especially for my special girl) Please alert the postman if you have decided to come or not. My limousine will pick you up tomorrow at 10 A.M to escort you to the airport._**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _Mayor Andre Bourgeois._**

 ** _Mayor of Paris, Father of Clohe Bourgeois, and owner of Le Grand Paris._**

Marinette's eyes widened with dis-belief. Like she'd want to go on a holiday with spoiled bratty…hold on, the whole class? That meant Adrian to?! Marinette imagined the two of them, swimming in a romantic pool, watching the sun set on a mountain while sharing a romantic picnic, sharing a romantic roasted marshmallow, by a romantic bonfire, doing a… "Excuse me, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The Postman said, looking annoyed. "But does that mean you're going or not?" **"** **OF COURSE I'M GOING! ARE YOU CRAZY? AND MISS A CHANCE TO DO** **ROMANTIC** **ACTIVITIES WITH ADRIAN?!"** Marinette bellowed, looking at the poor, poor, postman as if he had lost his mind. The postman looked terrified as he nodded, put a check next to her name and ran off down the wet streets, his umbrella blowing behind him.

Marinette floated upstairs, clutching the envelope to her chest and humming. She danced to her bedroom. "What's up Marinette, you look happy." Tikki, Marinette's kwami commented as Marinette flopped onto her bed. "Oh Tikki I am happy! So very, very happy!" She sighed dramatically, "I am going to be spending two weeks at a summer camp! With Adrian!" "And your class." Tikki reminded her. "Well yeah, of course." Marinette shrugged. _Way to rain on my parade (excuse the pun!)_ "Sorry Marinette, but you have to remain focused, this isn't some vacation for two you know." Tikki pointed out. "It's a school trip, thanks to Chloe's generous actions." Marinette rolled her eyes at her oh-so-annoyingly-right kwami. "Okay know-it-all, but I'm still going to have the time of my life." "Of course you will." Tikki said, "I'm coming with!" "Well, it's going to be warm at Pinelands Summer Camp, so I'm guessing there will be a pool," Marinette picked up her phone, and dialed Alya's video call.

"Hey girl! I haven't heard from you since yesterday! What happened?!" Marinette smiled at her eager friend, "Nothing much, we spoke about Ladybug and Cat Noir. It wasn't far to my house so…." "Wait, did you talk? Or did you do your whole…" Alya imitated a crazy person, by sticking out her tongue, rolling her eyes back, and making random noises. "NO!" Marinette half-shouted…."hold on… do I always do that?" Alya hesitated for a minute, before quickly saying, "Of course not, now. Did you get the message about Pinelands?" Marinette waved it in front of her phone and Alya squealed. "Oh it's going to be so romantic! You and Adrian swimming in a romantic pool, watching the sun set on a mountain while sharing a romantic picnic, sharing a romantic roasted marshmallow, by a romantic bonfire," "Okay, okay! Enough!" Marinette pleaded, "Just…get over here as soon as you can. Okay?" Alya nodded and turned off the video call.

Minutes later, she arrived at the Dupain-Cheng house, after saying hello to Tom and Sabine, she dashed upstairs to help Marinette.

Marinette was lying flopped on her bed, clothes all over the room. "Marinette? Did a tornado go through here or something?" Alya joked. "Or something." She mumbled. "I haven't got a single cute summer outfit to wear. I'll look so….dorky! And while I'm sitting in some toilet chamber, Chloe will be wearing something attractive and designer-y, and she and Adrian will swim in a romantic pool, watch the sun set on a mountain while sharing a romantic picnic, or share a romantic roasted marshmallow, by a romantic bonfire, and…" "Okay! I get it!" Alya laughed holding up her hands, "I'm sure we can find something in your closet that will do." "Are you sure?" Marinette asked, a look of fear in her eyes. Alya hugged her best friend, "Honey, I'm not letting you step foot outside this house, until you have a brand new look!"

5 hours later, plus a shopping trip, the two girls were walking back to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, each armed with five shopping bags each. The rain had subsided and a little bit of light shone through the clouds as they passed the Agrest Mansion. "Oh! I wonder if Adrian got the invite." Marinette said, "Well, why don't you go ask him?" Alya suggested casually. "What? Ask Adrian? I can't, I'll go all you know…." Marinette imitated a crazy person, by sticking out her tongue, rolling her eyes back, and making random noises. "No you won't, just casually ask him if his going to the camp, no biggie." "Why don't I just text him?" Marinette suggested, Alya gave her bestie a light shove. "Just go on! I'm your wing-woman"

Marinette stood in front of the rather freaky web camera, which looked her up and down suspiciously, she gulped " _what is it?"_ The webcam asked, "Ummm…..I'm in Adrian's class, I just wanted to ask him a question….Quickly." The webcam remained silent, and then said, " _Come in."_ The gates swung open, and Marinette beckoned to Alya to come. "You know, I'm going to stay here, I mean, someone has to watch our shopping and all." _Thanks a lot_ _wing-woman_ _._ Marinette grumbled to herself as she walked up the steps to the Agrest Mansion. She opened the door, and stepped into the house. It felt cold, and it seemed like all of the paintings were staring at her, thinking, _who's she? She doesn't belong here._ Marinette gulped, and was about to make a run for it, when she saw a woman standing on the top of the stairs. "I am Natalie." The woman said. "Adrian will be down in a minute." Then she walked away.

Marinette looked around, and then stepped further into the house. She tiptoed up the stairs, and looked into one of the doors. Mr. Agrest. She gasped, as she saw him move his hands over a painting, and then the floor gave away under him, and he disappeared. As the floor went back, Marinette tiptoed into the room, and looked at the painting, she gasped as she recognized it as Adrian's mom. She looked around, and then pushed the hidden buttons on the painting. Marinette felt the floor disappear and she yelped.

"Intruder. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder." Marinette groaned and opened her eyes. She was in a room, filled with butterflies, it was pitch black, except the flashing red lights. A man was bent over her, and Marinette realized it must be Mr. Agrest. "Oh! I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to intrude." She said slowly getting to her feet, then she noticed something. This man had a grey metal like object covering his face. He had a staff, and was dressed in a purple suit. "Hawkmoth! You're Hawkmoth! B-but!" "Marinette." Hawkmoth snarled. "I always knew you were a pain. But to find out you were actually Ladybug…..that came as a shocker, I must admit." Marinette stood frozen. "But…." "Give me your miraculous!" He said suddenly, putting out his hand as if expecting her to just give it to him. "Never, Hawkmoth!" She said jumping into action.

"Fine." Hawkmoth changed his tactics. "Go on your holiday Marinette. Go and have fun with my son. But." He added as she started heading for the exit. "If you breathe a single word of this to anyone. I will find you. I know where you live. And, it would be most unfortunate to Adrian." "You would threaten your son's life just to have my miraculous?!" Marinette asked, her voice quiet she was so shocked. "If it means getting my wife back, then yes." He shouted. "Now get out of my sight. And enjoy your holiday while you can." Marinette sprinted up the stairs and he smiled. "The **guilt** of her knowing will **eat** **away** at her **slowly**. She will soon be nothing more than a bad memory."

Marinette raced out of the house, ignoring Natalie's surprised gasps, her fear and disbelief, blinded her, and she didn't stop running until she had turned the corner and was out of view of the Agrest Mansion. She collapsed on a park bench, her heart racing. Her mind whirling. How could _Mr. Agrest_ be _Hawkmoth_? How could he jeopardize he's own _son's_ life for a miraculous? What did his wife have to do with this? Alya came up running and panting.

"Hey! What's going on?" She asked, coming up to a panting halt. "Did you say something?" "I-I-I-I-I don't know!" She cried, "But…. I can't tell you!" Alya looked confused. "It can't be that bad." "No, I didn't even see Adrian. Adrian! I didn't even see him!" Marinette put her head in her hands. "No, it's not that…I just can't tell you. Okay?" Alya blinked "Okay…have you been blackmailed or something?" "No….but I need your help." Marinette grabbed Alya's shoulders. "I need you to keep me away from **_Adrian_**!"

 **Da, da, da! End of chapter 2! I am very pleased with this chapter, I really left you guys a good old cliff-hanger. For your information, this fanfic takes place after the Collector, season 2 episode 1. For those who haven't watched it, I recommend you do. That's it from me, I hope to write more soon. For now, Bug out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **Three**

 **"** **W** ould you like something to drink miss?" The pilot assistant asked. "No thanks." Marinette mumbled. She was sitting slouched, against the window of Chloe's private jet, flying to Pinelands Summer Camp, in America. She was sitting as far away from everyone, in the back seat, wondering what she was going to do. "Oh Tikki!" She hissed. "What am I going to do?" Tikki looked up, her normally red skin had paled and she looked ill. "Oh no! Tikki are you feeling sick again? Master Fu is ages away!" "No Marinette." Tikki groaned quietly. "Turns out I'm not an air kwami." "Oh I'm sorry Tikki, do you need to be sick?" Marinette whispered. Tikki shook her head. I'll be fine Marinette, don't worry about me. What are you going to do about Hawkmoth?"

"I don't know! Do I tell on him, but then he'll hurt Adrian, and I wouldn't put that past Hawkmoth, or I don't say anything, and just stay away from Adrian." "Why stay away from Adrian?" Tikki asked looking confused. "Because. I act like a fool every time I see him. I can't risk blurting out his dad is Hawkmoth! He'll think I'm crazy…or he'll believe me, and then Hawkmoth will get him." Tikki bit her lip, frowning, "I don't know….Maybe you should talk to Cat Noir…without actually telling him," Tikki added. "But Cat Noir is all the way back in Paris." Marinette pointed out. "That's what you think." Tikki muttered to herself.

"So…Marinette doesn't want to be anywhere near Adrian. Since when?" Alexis asked. She, Alya, Rose, Mylan, and Jueleka were all huddled around talking in whispers. "I know. She was supposed to go to his house yesterday, to ask him if he was coming, and she was her usual shy self, she went in, was gone for five minutes, and then she came running out like there were 8000 creepy crawlies after her!" Alya said. "Seriously." Mylan asked. "What? Bugs are scary." What about Ladybug?" Rose asked her slyly. "Okay guys!" Alya held up her hands. "Stop ganging up on me, we need to find out why Marinette is suddenly avoiding us. Deal?" The four girls nodded solemnly. "What's the plan?" Jueleka asked.

Adrian was sitting in his seat, next to Chloe, staring out the window at the Atlantic Ocean, ignoring whatever Chloe was saying to him. He was glad to be able to get away from the wet rain and go to a much warmer summer camp. Adrian's fear of water, was new, and rather embarrassing…

 _Cats hate rain, and Cat Noir was no different. While some might occasionally enjoy a quick kitty paddle, getting stuck in the rain is high on the disliked list. "Can we get this over with?" He complained to Ladybug, who was "dancing about happily in the rain." How come she got to be an insect that liked rain? Usually he was a fan of it himself, but the whole cat think didn't mix well. And the fact that earlier that week, a villain who planned to flood Paris, had pushed him into a giant, sea of water, knocking him out completely didn't help. Ever since then, he had been…well, afraid of water…..just a little of course! Now it was a normal thunderstorm, and the rain was heavily falling. While Ladybug pranced around, Cat Noir made mad dashes from one source of shelter to the next. "Come on, up here, quickly." Ladybug called from a roof. Cat Noir grumbled angrily as he grabbed his rod to hoist himself upwards. That's when the bolt of lightning came down from the clouds. Hitting the metal staff. The electric shock went through Cat, and he fell back to the ground. Unconscious. Again. He had been unharmed, luckily, but more shaken than ever…..and it didn't help, that Ladybug now worried every time he stepped into a puddle, or she saw a flash of lightning._

"Adrian!" Chloe snapped, butting Adrian out of his daydream. "Are you even listening to what I said?" "Uhhhh….." Adrian started, "Well, geeze, let me just tell you again. I said that although I like to come to the hotel alone, it's nice you're here with me, I mean, not Marinette, she's weird, but…." Adrian sighed as Chloe kept on going.

Two hours later, the plane landed in the airport, and the children exited the plane. "Our luggage will be dealt with by the airport. Daddy arranged for us to be picked up by a limo and taken to the hotel, okay?" Chloe asked. "But didn't the letter say…" Nathaniel started to say, but Nino nudged him to keep quiet. Sure enough, two limos were waiting, one small and one extra-large. "The big one's mine, and Adrikin's _of course_ , then _you_ guys…" Chloe sneered, "I can't be seen trailed by the ugly cars you guys are accustomed to, so you get the little one." "All of us have to fit in that little limo?" Marinette asked. "Is that _not_ what I just said?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "If it's okay with you guys, can I ride in the small limo?" Adrian asked. "Sure." Alya said, winking at Jueleka, Rose, Alexis, and Mylen. "There's room next to Marinette." "But we haven't even gotten in yet." Adrian pointed out. "Just! There will be." And it turned out. She was right.

 **Chapter 3 done! Whoo-hoo! I love writing this so much, that I've done three chapters in one day! Go me! So…the whole Cat Noir accident thing might not make sense now, but you'll understand soon Mwahahahah! I love leaving you in suspense** **J** **. Bug out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chloe Bourgeois sat in the back seat of the stretch limo. A frown written all over her face. Sabrina watched her nervously. Adrian had deliberately humiliated her in front of her whole class, deciding to sit squashed up in some small limo with a bunch of underdogs! Like, who did he think he was? Sabrina decided this was a good time to intervene, so she said, "Don't worry Chloe, Adrian was probably…" "Probably what?" Chloe barked. "Uhh…." Sabrina wasn't sure, she honestly wished she had the guts to sit in a smaller limo with true friends, than be stuck in a giant one with a mad person. "Ugh, seriously…" Chloe rolled her eyes and caught sight of the hotel, "Hey! Driver!" She snapped. "The hotel is that-a way! You just passed it. "But Miss," The driver said, "I have been told by Mayor Bourgeois…." "Just shut up and go to the hotel!" Chloe screeched. The driver gulped, but did as she said, making a big U-turn and went back towards the hotel. "Thank you." Chloe huffed as the driver pulled into the reserved parking. "I'll be back in a minute to tell you where to put my stuff. Probably penthouse suite so be ready for a long climb!"

"Where's she going?" Marinette wondered out-loud, they were parked next to her limo, and everyone watched her stalk off haughtily to the hotel entrance.

"I thought we were going to Pinelands Summer Camp!" Rose complained, "I haven't brought anything party worthy!"

"The letter did say that Mayor Bourgeois 'altered' her plans, and since I don't see Chloe deciding to go camping, I guess this was all his idea." Nino grinned,

"But. That means he didn't tell Chloe!" Kim pointed out.

"She's going to be soooooo mad." Nathaniel grimaced,

"Well, at least she won't be mad at us for a change. " Ivan mumbled from his seat.

Marinette watched Chloe and bit her lip, she was worried about Chloe

"Excuse me! Get out of the way! I am Chloe Bourgeois! Don't you know anything?" Chloe shrieked at the doorman, "Miss Bourgeois, I know who you are, you've been coming to the hotel for three years in a row every summer holiday." The doorman sighed. "But none of us were informed you would be coming with your friends for the winter break. Your father cancelled it." "What?!" Chloe yelled, her face red with anger, "Well…well, then that doesn't matter, I'm signing up now, and you can put all the costs on my father's account." "Unfortunately it is not that simple." The doorman shook his head. "We are full. And short staffed as it is. I hate to turn you away but…." The doorman stopped as he saw Chloe stalking away, the anger radiating off her.

The rest of Chloe's classmates watched as Chloe walked back to her limo and said some rapid words to the driver, then she slouched down, and the longer limo started driving away again. _If I ever saw someone more ready for an akuma attack, it was right now._ Marinette noted grimly.

She wasn't as squashed as she had thought she would be, but she was conscious of the fact that Adrian's shoulder had just touched hers. Mylan was sitting in the front, next to the driver, Alya and Nino were sitting on the left side, behind Mylan, then Nathaniel and Ivan in the middle, and then Adrian and her on the right side. In the back was Jueleka, Rose, Ivan, Max, Kim and Alix.

The drive in Chloe's limo was one of a stony silence. Chloe was having one of the worst days in her worst day's history. She had agreed for the driver to take her where her father had arranged, although she didn't know where this was. _Maybe it will be somewhere better than that terrible old hotel._ She told herself. Sabrina watched her anxiously, worrying about her best friend.

A half an hour later, the two limos turned up a dirt track, lined with pine trees. "Here we are!" Nino said, pressing his face against the limo's window. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Mylan exclaimed,

Unfortunately, not everyone shared their enthusiasm. "I can't get any signal!" Max complained as he stepped out the limo, "There are too many bugs!" Rose whined as she dodged a flying dung beetle. "This is where daddy wants me to stay for two weeks?!" Chloe cried as she looked around.

Pinelands summer camp, (which was now a winter' camp for V. ) consisted of a big log house, a fenced off area, with different sports set up, a smaller log house, which was the cook house, that had delicious aroma's floating out of it, then there was a big indoor swimming pool, and a river that flowed around a large island.

"Welcome to Camp Pinelands!" The children spun around and came face to face, with a ranger, he had badges all over his shirt, and a large hat covering his head. "Who are you?" Chloe asked, Marinette thought for a moment that she was being rude, but she then realized, by the look in Chloe's eyes, that she was in love! **"Whaaaaaaa…?"** Marinette trailed off, nudging Alya, who also shared her surprise. "I'm Ranger Bearclaw. Leader of Camp Pinelands. You kids are the only ones here, apart from them." The class turned to look at another group of kids, who had also just arrived. "These kids go to a school in Britain, Anne's dad is the mayor of some town, and he arranged for them to come for their winter break as well." "Thanks again Ranger Bearclaw." Anne grinned, batting her eyelashes at him. Chloe was seething, how dare, that little fool get anywhere near her ranger!

"Excuse me Ranger Bearclaw." She said sweetly, sticking her hand up, "But these kids are late for their tea. They'd better make a, skedaddle back to the UK. After all, my daddy _did_ make drastic arrangements just so that I could come, and he payed you extra so that you would close off all outsiders so that we could enjoy peace and quiet in your….quaint little camp, for our winter break, and you're summer holidays. So yeah."

"Sorry Chloe, but so did Anne's dad. Either you guys put up with each other, or you can both go home." The French students glared at the British, the British glared at the French. "Fine." Chloe, now clearly the leader. "Go on."

"We have three other rangers here, this is Ranger Swift," Ranger Bearclaw continued, as a pretty blonde haired woman ran onto the stage and waved. "Ranger Swift will teach you outdoorsy things, like climbing, running and horseback riding. Then we have Ranger Otter." A muscular man walked on, he had a towel around his neck, and his hair was wet. "He will teach you stuff like endurance swimming, and learning about water safety." "Then we have…." A chubby man, with a wooden spoon in hand climbed up onto the stage. "Hiya kids! I'm Ranger Grub, I'll be teaching you how to create simple, but deeeeeelichious snacks that might come in handy next time you're camping." "In that case, Chloe will never use this again." Alya muttered to Nino who smirked.

"So now, kids, before we get started I want to know one thing." Ranger Bearclaw said. "Who of you have ever been down under, or ever been to Camp Pinelands before?" Only one hand in the 33 pairs of hands shot up. "Marinette?" Alya stared at her friend in surprise. "You never said you'd come here before. "'I've actually been four or five times." Marinette explained. "Coyote!?" Ranger Swift exclaimed. "Why, Bearclaw you never said Coyote Howl was coming here!" "Coyote howl?" Chloe sneered, struggling to keep up her good girl act for Bearclaw.  
"Have you ever, ever heard Coyote…Marinette sing before?" The school children shook their heads. "Well, let's just say, that tonight, you'll find out." Ranger Otter said with a grin.

"So, tonight we'll start off with a bonfire, then tomorrow, its lessons with Swift, running, climbing, then on Wednesday, we'll have a special hoedown, and you kids will make the food, with help from Ranger Grub. Then on Thursday, Otter will give you some swimming lessons. And on Friday will be horseback riding. I'll tell you about next week on the weekend. Sound good?" The children all nodded.

"Good, then follow me, and I'll give you your tents to set up in the clearing." "Hold on just one minute." Chloe added. "Uh….please, considering we're two classes from two countries, how about we make this a friendly competition?" "How do you mean?" Anne asked, glaring at Chloe. "Well, we learn all the stuff over the next two weeks that we must, and then we have a competition on the last day, next week Friday, and then we see who wins." _We will of course, though_ Chloe added in her head. "Do you really want to humiliate yourselves like that?" Anne sniggered. Chloe looked at the rest of the kids, who shrugged and nodded okay's. "Well, then we accept. Right guys?" Anne asked her class, they all nodded confidently and chanted. "We're the best, we're the best. We can do it, without rest!"

Chloe huffed and stormed after Ranger Bearclaw, followed by the rest of her class. " _This promises to be the wildest summer holiday ever._ " Alya typed into her blog. ' _Stay tuned for more details._ "

 **Couldn't have said it better myself Alya, so….yeah, this pinelands summer camp is in America, California (fictional, don't forget!) and…yeah, Marinette is Coyote Howl, it's her animal name, which the rangers gave to her, the others will have names to at the end, can you give me some ideas that would be great thanks. Just putting it out there, I mean no offense to anyone who lives or was born in Britain, I have a friend who lives there and am personally a fan of it myself** **J** **so…..yeah. Bug out fellow fans** **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marinette looked at her group of friends, who were circling the large bonfire, laughing merrily. She felt another pang of guilt as she thought of how, well they were having fun, she was suffering from a great secret. "Excuse me!" Marinette's head shot up, and saw Chloe. "Can I ask you something?" Marinette was shocked, but she was to down in the dumps to say anything, so she just nodded. "How old is ranger Bearclaw?" She asked slyly. Marinette's head shot up again as she looked directly into Chloe's beady eyes. "Uhh….. I don't know, 20 or something….why?" "No reason." Chloe said, but inside she was thinking _we have a chance together! Well, five years difference, big deal!_ She was about to strut away when she noticed Marinette's depressed state.

"Hey….is everything okay?" Chloe asked cautiously. Marinette eyed Chloe, unsure of how to take this new affection. "I know we aren't best of friends, but, we're a team now. We have to beat those British kids, so we have to stick together. Deal?" Marinette was too awestruck to say anything so she nodded. "Good. See ya." And with that, Chloe got up and walked off to Sabrina.

"Am I losing my mind or did Chloe Bourgeois just try and comfort you?" Alya asked, as she sat down next to Marinette on the log. "Yeah, I think we're both going off the deep end." Marinette chuckled. "Not so much me, more you. I still don't understand why you don't want to be around Adrian, did he say something to you?" Marinette glanced at Adrian, Nino was busy teaching him how to make s'mores, and burning his own in the process. "No….." Marinette shook her head. "It's nothing don't worry about it." "But..." Alya started but Marinette stood up and walked away.

Alya watched dumbstruck as her best friend abandoned her on the log in front of the bonfire. "Would you be mad if we told you we heard all of that?" Mylan asked, sitting down on the log. Alix, Jueleka, and Rose joined them, "I have absolutely no clue what's up with her!" Alya cried, "It is like, she's avoiding us…" "It's just got worse." Rose whispered. The five girls watched open mouthed, as Adrian called out to Marinette…and she shut. Him. Out!

Adrian was sitting on the log, pushing another marshmallow onto his stick, it was the best camping trip he had ever been on, and the marshmallows were too good to be true. Nino, was ripping his burnt s'more off the stick and pulling a face. "Hey dude, you owe me." He complained playfully. "Me?" Adrian faked shock. "Why me?" "I was too busy teaching you how to _not_ burn a s'more, and then I burn mine!" Adrian grinned, he's eyes looking around the campfire. All his friends were having a good time, but the British kids were sitting in an orderly line, looking like soldiers at attention. He frowned, and his eye caught sight of Marinette walking over to him,

"Hey Marinette!" He called, she froze like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh, hello." She said, starting to walk on. "Do you want to come sit here?" He offered, slightly surprised by her stand-offish behavior. "No. I'm good." She replied over her shoulder without even stopping or turning her head in his direction. Nino turned to look at Alya, his mouth open, and his eyes wide. She mirrored his facial expressions. "I'll be right back bro," Nino said, before hurrying over to where Alya sat.

"What was that all about?" He demanded as he sat down next to his girlfriend. "I have absolute no clue, but it looked bad." Alya buried her head in her hands. "Was this part of _your_ 'plan'?" "Of course not!" All five girls yelled. "We've been trying to get them together, and trying to figure out why she's avoiding him suddenly." Nino shrugged. "Well, Adrian's pretty surprised, and I am to, but I'd better get back to him before he thinks it's something he's said, with everyone ignoring him."

Marinette struggled to find somewhere to sit without anyone already occupying it, this turned out to be rather difficult. "Hey." Marinette turned and saw a brown skinned girl with a black plait, she was part of the British school, but she was sitting alone. "Hi." Marinette said shyly, "do you mind if I sit here?" "Nope." The girl moved aside and let Marinette sit down next to her. "I'm Bree." The girl said, "Marinette." The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

Ranger Bearclaw finished his marshmallow and threw his stick into the fire. "Okay kids." He said, "Let's have some fun right?" The children cheered as Ranger Otter handed Ranger Swift her guitar. They led the camping group through lively campfire songs, and everyone whooped when Ranger Swift and Bearclaw got up to do a couple of "fancy footwork." About half an hour later, a couple of kids got up to do their own karaoke, some serious, others goofing around. Adrian watched smiling, the atmosphere was warm and friendly, even the British's hard armored ways were melting (gosh I'm getting bad with these puns, (melting, campfires!) just call me Cat Noir!) and having fun

"Are you going to sing?" Bree asked Marinette. "Yeah, I was thinking of singing, but I'm not sure…" Marinette sighed. "What do you want to sing?" Bree asked, "What about us, by Pink, I really find the song inspiring…but…I'm not sure." "I think you should. You'll be great!" "Thanks. But would you sing it with me then?" Bree grinned. "Sure!"

The two got up, and walked over to the rangers. "Can I use this?" Marinette asked Ranger Swift who handed her the guitar. "Are you ready?" She asked Bree. Bree nodded.

Alya watched her friend and the British girl sit down and whisper something, they were going to sing, _Marinette_ , her _best friend_ was going to _sing without_ her! Jueleka saw the hurt look on Alya's face and patted her arm, but she couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort her.

"A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three. Go!" Bree said before starting to hum, while Marinette strummed a tune on the guitar,

(Okay, so _italic_ means Marinette singing, **bold** means Bree, and **_bold italic_** means both, alright let's do this!)

 _We are searchlights we can see in the dark_

 **We are rockets pointed up at the stars**

 _We are billions of beautiful hearts_

 ** _And you sold us down the river to far_**

 ** _What about us?_**

 _What about all the times you said you had the answers_ **(answers)**

 ** _What about us?_**

 ** _What about all the broken happily ever after's?_**

 _What about us?_

 ** _What about all the plans that ended in disaster_**

 **What about love**

 **What about trust**

 _What about us?_

The entire campfire was silent, all eyes were upon the two girls who had just finished their song. No one moved or shuffled feet, no one whispered or giggled. Marinette looked at Bree, and Bree looked at Marinette.

Then Nino started clapping, Adrian joined in, then the rest of the class, and the British, until, everyone was giving a standing ovation, even Chloe was smiling and clapping (like, !)

"Umm, thank you!" Marinette handed the guitar back to Ranger Swift and returned to her seat with Bree, the two slapping hands in a complicated victory high five.

Alya watched her best friend, she was proud of her, but hurt at the same time, she knew she was hiding something, and why was she avoiding her friends?

 **Boom! There goes Chapter 5! I am really happy with it, and I hope you enjoy it to,** **BTW** **What about Us by P!nk is a real song, and it belongs to her, (go look it up, it's amazing! Okay, so thank you all my followers and favouriters, and bettybcrazy (my first reviewer, I promise there will be more singing with a more 'sassy song' Thank you everybody. Oh and one more thing, I am really sorry if I am absent, but I'll be really busy over the next few weeks, so I'll try and get a chapter in when I can, I hope you enjoy, bug out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" Chloe gave Alya a withering look. "What does it look like I'm wearing? I'm ready to go running." _With Ranger Bearclaw_ she added to herself. "Umm, since when do you run in that?" Alya had gotten over her shock, and was now struggling not to laugh. "What's so funny? Is it too much?"

Chloe had her hair in a low ponytail for a change, and her white rimmed sunglasses, she had pink lipstick on, and blue eye shadow, and enough blush to look like she had just undergone a blindfolded makeup challenge! Her outfit consisted of a pink dress, short so it came just above her knees, three quarter leggings, yellow, and knee high designer boots. (Colour of your choice, as you may have noticed, I'm not a fashion guru.)

Alya hesitated, "Well, they'll definitely notice you if that's your intentions." Luckily, it was. Chloe beamed and walked off to where the kids were meeting, before going running with Ranger Swift.

Unfortunately, it was delayed thanks to Chloe, Ranger Swift voted her outfit 'unfit for jogging on dirt tracks in the middle of the forest', and sent her back to change. "We could be here for a while." Bree murmured to Marinette and they giggled.

Alya watched her bestie laugh away with the other girl, her eyes widened when she saw Marinette point her way, and they laughed again. "Come on Alya." Mylan said, "You know Marinette, she wouldn't say a single mean thing about you." "Are you sure?" Alya snapped, before stalking away.

The run was uneventful, as well as the climbing competition, Chloe noted that Mylan and Ivan were lagging behind while running, and didn't get very far in the climbing course. Marinette, who knew her way around was good as well, but Chloe was worried about the fact that she was getting happy with the British. Adrian was perfect as always, very good at the climbing, Chloe noted happily. Alix and Kim were good as well, but Max wasn't the most outdoorsy person you could come across, so he and Sabrina hung out, which made Chloe annoyed. Alya and Nino were average, but the two kept on whispering together, pointing at Marinette, Bree, and Adrian, Alya also seemed in a huff, but Chloe was far too busy to worry about that.

"Listen up Campers!" Chloe barked, marching up and down in front of them. Her class had a private camping grounds to those of the British, and she was glad to, that meant she could work on her strategy.

"This!" She said, whacking a graph she had made earlier with a stick. "This is our plan!" The thirteen eyes looked back at her. Chloe sighed, it was like teaching algebra to a group of drooling toddlers! "Okay. Marinette, because you so generously helped me, get some info out the rangers, and your experience with Pinelands, will you come and help me explain?" Marinette shrugged and stood up, walking over and peering at Chloe's graph. "So, I have been watching you, and have learnt from a valuable source, (Marinette sighed agitatedly) that we will be tested on next Friday, because we leave on Saturday." The twelve eyes blinked, and heads nodded slowly. "So" Chloe said, hoping she sounded brighter than she felt, "Our best runners are the follows, Alix, Kim, Marinette will go because she knows all the shortcuts…." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't cheat in something like that! If you want to win, we're going to win it fair and square. No shortcuts." Marinette folded her arms.

"Yeah, sure fine, no shortcuts." Chloe was annoyed with this setback over her mere choice of words but she let it slide. "Marinette will go because she has…experience on the trails, and of course me.

"Then we will have the climbing, Adrikin's, Alix, Nathaniel, and Rose are on that team, we still have cooking, swimming, horseback riding, general safety, and of course the tests of what we learnt, but we can vote on who does the best at that after I've seen you audition…er, you know what I mean." The thirteen heads nodded slowly, and one said, "Can we go now?" Chloe gave a long irritated sigh.

That afternoon, in the cafeteria, Marinette looked around the seats, Chloe, Sabrina, Kim and Adrian were sitting at one table, Jueleka, Rose, Alya, Alix, and Mylan were at another, Nathaniel, Max and Nino were sitting at another, and the British were scattered between five tables. Bree spotted her and waved, at the same time as Alya. Marinette froze, but then started walking towards Bree, she pretended she hadn't seen Alya, unfortunately, Alya knew she had.

"Can you believe her?!" Alya cried. Jueleka, Rose, Alya, Alix, and Mylan tried in vain to keep her quiet. But it was pointless.

Marinette herself felt terrible, but she needed to stay away from her friends, she had to keep her secret hidden, at all costs, and Alya had repeatedly told her what a blabbermouth she was when she was under pressure.

Chloe watched, a frown written over her face, as she watched Marinette speak in hushed tones with the British kids. This wasn't good. Not good at all. What happened if Marinette gave away all there strategies and plans to the enemy? Chloe excused herself from the table with Adrian

"Listen up!" She said, slamming her fist on the table where Alya, Jueleka, Rose, Alix, and Mylan were sitting, "I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer me. What is Marinette doing at the British side?" "Search us!" Alya grumbled. "She doesn't want to talk to us, and she's staying away from Adrian!" Rose cried out. Chloe forced herself to remain serious, truth was, she was glad. Marinette clearly liked her Adkins, but she wasn't 100% about him….but either way, if she was keeping a distance, it was score for her.

"Oh, that's terrible. Tell Marinette that she must stop hanging with the British. My orders." "Who said you can give orders?" Mylan asked. "I did, as I am the reason we all came here, and the fact that I'm the only one with the brains to lead us to victory!" "But wouldn't that be Marinette?" Jueleka asked, oblivious to the glare she was receiving, "She has been here the most, and I heard the rangers talking about how she saved the camp last year, and how they were thinking of making her some kind of Senior Camper."

Chloe was fuming. How dare those little pinheads think she, Chloe Bourgeois, Daughter of the mayor of Paris, Mayor Bourgeois, wasn't good enough to be the leader of their class, to lead them to victory against the British?! It was like a mini American Revolution or something! And they wanted Marinette?! That klutzy, dimwit? Who was always late for class, and…and getting friendly with the enemies?

"Relax Chloe, it's a friendly competition, no enemies, no victories, it's just a game." ADRIKIS! "Oh. Did I say that out loud?" Chloe said, spinning around and giving him her most angelic smile. "Whoopsie." Adrian raised an eyebrow at his friend, but brushed it off saying, "It's time for our lessons with Ranger Grub, let's go."

Alya stood up, and watched Marinette get up, and walk with Anne, Bree and a couple of other girls, she was smiling and laughing, talking nineteen to the dozen, it was like…like…..like she didn't even know them anymore. Mylan grabbed Alya's arm and marched her out the cafeteria, instructing her to put her nose in the air, without a care in the world.

Unfortunately, Chloe watched, "They're mocking me!" She glanced around and saw Rose and Jueleka laugh at something. Marinette was pointing her way. "They're all laughing at me!" She thought. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip to retain the scream she wanted to let out so badly. She was left alone in the cafeteria, Adrian had disappeared with Nino, and Max and Sabrina were spending their un-devoted time together. Chloe stormed to a seat, and sat down,

Meanwhile, Hawkmoth was having a dilemma of his own. Regarding his kwami. "Listen to me you little peanut." He snarled. "Tell me more about my miraculous. **TELL ME NOW!"** Wyazz looked paralyzed with fear, but he managed to squeak, " **No** master, you are using your powers for evil, and I am forbid…." Hawkmoth grabbed the little creature in his hand and squeezed gently. "Forbidden? By who?" When the brave kwami refused to speak he squeezed harder, finally, for his own life the little kwami admitted defeat. "Master, your miraculous is also powerful, if the spell is recited, your powers to make superheroes increase, and you can do it at a far greater range." Without bothering to thank the poor dear, Hawkmoth put the kwami on the ground, and started reciting the spell

When it was done, there was a flash of blinding light that enveloped around Hawkmoth, when it was gone, Hawkmoth's face was completely covered, he had a long flowing cape, and his staff was longer, He could see Chloe all the way across the world. He smiled, and began his usual routine.

Marinette was making hotdog rolls, when she heard a scream. Bree came running inside, panting and gasping, the students all crowded around, demanding to know what was wrong. "What kind of crazed animals do you have here?" She gasped. "I was walking to the bathroom, when something huge and scary attacked me!" "What did it look like? Tell us now!" Anna half shouted, Bree looked more terrified than ever. Marinette took her hand, and led her to a chair, sat her down, told everyone not to ask questions, and got Bree a glass of cold water. "Okay, explain calmly, what happened." Marinette asked after Bree had calmed down a bit.

"It was really scary, I heard something following me, after I left the cafeteria, but then…I turned around and there was nothing, so I figured I was making it up in my head, but when I turned back…" Bree started sobbing, her entire body shaking, she was terrified. "Sorry," She said, once she had stopped, "It was huge, double my size, it was hovering in the air, and it had a big stick." "Oh," Nino said, sounding half bored. "You mean an akumatized villain, we get tons in Paris." All the British kids looked at the French like they were crazy. "But what is one doing here." Jueleka asked, brushing her hair out of the way, "well one things for sure, where there's villains, there's Ladybug, and I got to get their first." Alya picked up her phone and raced outside. "Alya, wait!" Marinette screamed, she had to get away, but how? Bree needed her, and how was she going to casually slink outside when there was a ranger, and 31 terrified people standing there.

Adrian, who was standing near the back, had a better time, he quickly ran out the back entrance, and morphed into Cat Noir. He ran outside, and stopped dead. Dressed like a human flag, a huge villain hovered in the air, her beady eyes fixed on Alya, and she was intently sucking something out of Alya, using her stick. "Hey." Cat Noir yelled, "Didn't your mom tell you to pick on someone your own size?" The villain looked up and fixed her eyes on Cat Noir. "You. You will be my next slave!" She bellowed, flying at him, waving her stick at his face.

Marinette finally got some order, by ushering everybody, (including Ranger Grub who was petrified, and holding a wooden spoon as his weapon) into a smaller room. "Where are you going?" Anne asked as Marinette started to close the door. "To look for Adrian and Alya, I'll be back in a minute." Marinette closed the door and locked it, before sliding the key under the door so they could get out if necessary, she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette morphed into Ladybug and ran to the battle field where Alya was lying like a rag doll, her body stretched out on the grass. "Alya!" Marinette Ladybug cried, running to her best friend and turning her over. All the life seemed to have been sucked out of her, and Marinette felt terrible. Standing up, she looked at the villain who had caused her this. "What have you done?" She cried, the villain turned to look at her for a moment. "It's a battlefield, these things happen. Especially to the enemy!" "Chloe?!" Ladybug stared at the teenage girl who was double in size, and wrapped in red and blue ribbon like things, that shot out to defend her, or could create a shield to protect her, and white ninja stars. "Whoa." "Where have you been?" Cat Noir bounced over, "My plane was delayed," Ladybug joked, "Why? Did you miss me?" The look in his eyes, confirmed she was right, and she sighed, "Never mind, what have we got here?"

The fight lasted about an hour, Chloe was so wrapped up. (Another pun. Really?) In a force field. That it gave them the disadvantage of being able to touch her, and Cat Noir couldn't use his cataclysm for fear of the ribbon touching Chloe. But our heroes managed, survived, and lived to tell the tale, Chloe, stood up, looking around, and saw Cat Noir and Ladybug give each other a fist-bump, going, "Pound it!"

"What? What happened to me?" Chloe asked. "It is okay, your fine." Marinette managed to pat Chloe on the back _without_ gagging. The crowd of kids had left the little room Marinette had herded them into, and now came out, the French smiling and talking like crazy to the residential supers, and the British staring with eyes wide open. "Wait!" Bree finally said, "Where's Marinette and Adrian?" everyone started looking around and calling madly, unaware of the fact that the two "lost" people were in fact under their noses, and therefore they were going to call until the cows came home.

"We'd better be going. Later Cat Noir." Ladybug said, after watching her friends search for someone who was in fact already there, for five minutes. She grabbed her yo-yo and swung out of sight. She then demorphed, and running out into the clearing again. They had managed to find Adrian, she noted with relief, as Alya, Bree, and then literally everyone one else hugged her. "Alright kids. There are still 50 hotdog rolls to make and bake, and sausage to fry, so let's get cooking!" Ranger Grub led the way to the "grub" house, where they had been just before.

 **OH YEAH! Chapter 6…..so not how I imagined it to be like, but oh well, I felt like we needed a akumatized villain, other than the major one I'm planning, so yeah. I hope you enjoying, plenty of drama coming in the next one, but the next one will be short, thanks, Bug out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The hoedown went on as planned, everyone had forgiven Chloe for her earlier fiasco, and were having a good time. For this night only, Pinelands Summer camp was declared an open house, and everyone was allowed to come, the turnout was huge, although a few of the kids were miffed with the British and French, for stopping them from being able to go to their favorite camp.

"Wow! Mari, that looks so cool!" Marinette turned around, and saw Bree, "Thanks," She looked down at the worn out jeans, thick belt, white shirt, and denim waistcoat. "I came prepared." "We didn't bring anything like that," Bree admitted, she was wearing dark washed jeans, a pink t shirt, and a cowboy hat. Her hair was loose and curly, so whenever she moved it bobbed merrily. Marinette had left her usual buns this time, and opted for two simple plaits, the ends just brushed her shoulders. "This is really cool, don't you think?" "Yep, I've been here like six times, but this is by far my favorite thing of the holidays." Marinette grinned. "Well, it is open mike, are you going to sing anything?" Bree asked. "Wait and see." Marinette grinned, linking her arm with her best friend and walking towards the punch station.

A half an hour later, Marinette climbed onto the stage, immediately everyone started clapping, some were chanting "Coy-ote, Coy-ote!" "I had no idea Marinette's singing was so popular." Adrian muttered to Nino who nodded, "Are you kidding?" A ten year old girl who was standing next to them gushed. "Coyote Howl is the best singer out there! She is really good at everything, and she's really nice, she found me last year when I got lost, and she kept me safe from an actual bear!" Adrian's eyebrows lifted, he wasn't sure whether or not he should believe this little girl, but anyway.

Marinette started singing ( _Hoedown Throwdown_ , from the Hannah Montana Movie,) and the people started doing the dance moves instructed. When she was done, everyone demanded more, so she sang _Wolves_ (Selena Gomez) and then _Set Fire to the Rain_ , (Adele) Exhausted, Marinette stepped down from the stage, and her friends ran up to meet her. "I have never heard anything like that, you have an incredible voice!" Bree gushed, "Thanks." Marinette blushed happily. She went over to the punch bowl and got herself a glass.

"That was really good." Marinette spat her punch out in her surprise and turned to see. Adrian. "Oh! Hi, Adrian, how are you?" "Good thanks." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his arm. "I just wanted to know why you've been avoiding me, that's all." He meant it as a joke, but Marinette felt her blood run cold. "A-a-a-avoiding y-you? Why would I avoid y-you?" Adrian shrugged, "I don't know, you've been acting kind of weird this holiday." Marinette fidgeted, "I'm fine," She said, mustering all her strength to make it sound as believable as possible. "Really." Adrian shrugged, "Okay, well, see ya." And he walked away.

After that, Marinette didn't feel like partying anymore, so she said goodbye to Bree, and went back to her tent

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, the sound echoed through the tent. Tikki watched as her mistress nervously as she threw herself down on the bed. "Marinette what's wrong?" She asked. "This is crazy! I feel super guilty! I'm keeping secrets and lying to my friends, and I can't tell a single living thing in the world." Tikki looked hurt, "I'm a living thing Marinette." She pointed out timidly. "I meant a person, Tikki!" Marinette snapped. "Marinette, listen to me," Tikki began but Marinette cut her off, "I'm done listening to you! I don't have to! You aren't a person! YOU'RE **_JUST_** MY **STUPID** KWAMI!" "Marinette! Tikki watched in horror as Marinette ripped the earrings from her ears, and threw them in her camping bag, locking Tikki inside.

 **Hi everyone, sorry for not finishing this chapter sooner considering it's so short, Marinette might seem mean but she's under a bit of pressure, and the guilt of knowing is eating away at her, gnawing at her mind, and sapping her energy…..a bit much?** **He he** **, anyway, yeah, that was Hawkmoth's plan all along, so yip, just to let you know, a bit of a heads up, three more chapters….the next one might not come for a while, Christmas, and all, but keep a lookout for it, because it's the part you've been waiting for ;) Bug out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Adrian!" Chloe bellowed. "Why are you not in your swimming trunks?" Adrian let out a small sigh, "Simple. Because I'm not going to swim." "W-wh?" Chloe was absolute speechless, something that even brought a smile to grouchy Mari. "You heard me, I'm not swimming, I spoke to Ranger Bearclaw, and he says he's not going to force anything onto me. So, nope." Chloe's eye twitched as the anger built up more and more. She let out a sigh, and shook her head. "Fine." She stormed off, and almost collided with Marinette who was walking past.

Marinette, on the other hand, was not wearing her earrings for the first time ever. She was dressed in a one piece swimming costume, red, with her hair loose, she was walking to the pools, where they were going to practice for the day.

Adrian watched Chloe storm off, and he sighed, he couldn't swim, he just couldn't. Not after what had happened before. He sighed again, and saw Marinette walking past, he smiled self-consciously. She had that way of making people smile. It was her face. He decided, she had the prettiest smile, the biggest, bluest, eyes that showed her emotions.

"Spoken like someone who's got a crush!" Plagg grinned, flying out of Adrian's pocket. "What! What are you talking about?" Plagg smirked and recited Adrian's daydream, making Adrian remember, that kwamis, could read minds. "I was just….." "Betraying Ladybug?" Plagg put on a serious face, shaking his head. "No I'm not!" He half-yelled, making one of the British kids turn around and give him a funny look. "Yes you are." Adrian made a grab for the flying cat, but he dodged it laughing.

"Think about it, Marinette clearly likes you, she funny, smart, fearless, selfless," Plagg ran out of fingers so he waited for Adrian to figure it out. "Go on.' Adrian muttered. "Brave, kind, forgiving, everything you like in a girl, but, Ladybug, you don't know who she is behind the mask." "That doesn't matter." Adrian pointed out. "I know I love her, whoever's behind the mask." Plagg raised an eyebrow, "Okay then," He shrugged defeated, "Suit yourself, but you won't be seeing Ladybug for a while," It got Adrian's attention. "What? Why?" "Her miraculous. She took it off." "How do you know? Can you track it to her?" 'No." Plagg snapped. "All miraculous….Haven't I told you his before?" He had, when he'd first met Adrian, but Adrian had been far more interested in the whole fight now, talk later.

"Okay, kwamis are connected to the miraculouses. Miraculouses are connected to the miraculous wielder. You. All the kwamis are connected to each other, which means we can sense when a kwami becomes active or dormant." Adrian nodded. "We cannot however, track each other. It's wrong." Adrian shrugged. "So the ladybug miraculous is dormant?" Plagg nodded. "Why would Ladybug take off her miraculous?" He asked, "Who knows, maybe she doesn't want to do it anymore, maybe Hawkmoth's got her." Adrian's blood ran cold. "It was **just** a suggestion!" Plagg whined, as the worries rushed through Adrian's head. "Aye yi, yi, I give up!

Marinette dived into the water, slicing through the cold liquid with grace and speed. She managed to stay underwater for a three quarters of a minuet, before coming up for air. By now most of the kids were up, excluding Chloe and Alya. Marinette shook the water from her face, making a shower of droplets of water. She curved her hands through her hair, making it go back into its normal positon. Chloe spluttered up, followed a few moments afterwards, by Alya, making Alya the longest person to stay underwater.

"Did you see Anne?" Chloe sniggered to Sabrina and Kim after the lesson, "She honestly came up moments after she dived, if that's what you want to call it, her dive was so sloppy, a grandfather walrus could make it look better!" Anne stood in the background, listening furiously. How _dare_ that little _brat_ , who had gone after _her_ Bearclaw, talk about _her_ like _that_!?

 **Okay, so quickly, we are going to skip to next week Friday which is basically the test on everything they've learnt, Chloe and Anne, the leaders of the teams respectively, get to choose four people who will be on each team, every child must be on at least one team. Here it is.**

 **Running** : Kim, Alix, Marinette and Chloe

 **Climbing** : Adrian, Rose, Alix, and Nathaniel

 **Cooking** : Marinette, Alya, Mylan, Ivan

 **General** **Safety** : Sabrina, Max, Rose, and Jueleka.

 **Horseback** **Riding** : Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrian

 **Swimming** : Marinette, Alya, Chloe and Kim

 **Treasure** **Hunt** : Max, Sabrina, Nathaniel and Kim

Marinette looked at the scoreboard. So far the British were in the lead, with only swimming and treasure hunting to go. "Don't worry." Marinette spun around and saw Chloe standing there, a smug smile on her face. "What have you done?" Marinette asked suspiciously. "Uh, me? Why do you think _I_ would do anything?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. "It's just, Anne's on the British swimming team, and because you and Alya are such good swimmers, it'll be a synch, then Max and Sabrina will be able to figure out the clues, Nathaniel is good at spotting things, and then Kim is good at getting it. I have it all figured out." Marinette shrugged, and walked off, she still hadn't put her earrings on, and she hadn't spoken to Tikki, part of the reason that the French were losing, was because off her tiered state. She had never felt so drained.

Well, apart from the time where there had been three akuma attacks, a written test to hand in, and handle the shop for her parents for two hours, and babysit Mannon in that time period.

HALF AN HOUR LATER.

Anne struggled to keep up as she pushed herself through the water, everyone was already ahead, and the chances of her catching up were slim. She dived down, swimming underneath the water, but she could only manage about five seconds before she came up again. They were all swimming down the Piney River, and, like the name suggests, the banks were dotted out with pines. The rest of the kids yelled encouragement to the eight children as they swam. "You're the best, you're the best. You can do it, without rest!" The British chanted to the four kids from their team. Anne certainly didn't feel like it, especially when she ended up last.

She climbed out of the river, and snatched the towel from the hands of her classmates. "You did well Anne." Bree tried to congratulated her friend, but she just walked on past. "Where are you going, treasure hunting is about to start, and then we have the awards ceremony, you don't want to miss that!" Jack called after her. "I'm going to the bathroom." She snapped.

An hour and ½ later

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Ranger Bearclaw addressed the small group of fourteen year olds. When everyone's eyes were on him, he continued "Well, first off, I want to say well done. You completed you stay at Pinelands Summer Camp!" The groups burst into applause. "Thank you, we have had a lot of fun teaching you guys, and watching you have fun. It's the reason we come here. You guys have learnt and accomplished a lot, and we're very proud to give you these." Ranger Swift stepped forward with a box of medals. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Ranger Bearclaw picked up the first medal. "Does this always happen" Alya whispered to Marinette as she walked past. "Nope." Marinette whispered, shrugging. She climbed onto the stage and received the medal, which was carved out of the pines, engraved into it were the words **. Marinette D-C, Coyote Howl, Senior Camper.** "Thank you," She said, smiling happily as she walked down the steps. "Adrian Agrest." Adrian climbed up the stage and received he's reward, "You shall now be known as….Squirrel Foot. You are an excellent climber." Adrian beamed as he was given his medal. Kim was christened Cheetah Paw, Alix was Panther Grip, Max was Chimpanzees, which he was proud of, as they are one of the most intelligent animals in the world, Alya was Blue Whale, for her incredible amount of time under the water, 2 full minuets, "Times that by 45 and you'll be able to hold your breath for as long as a Blue Whale," Max told her.

"Chloe Bourgeois." Ranger Bearclaw called. Chloe climbed onto the platform, and waved to her classmates, "Chloe you have led your friends and classmates through these two weeks with determination and courage," Ranger Bearclaw smiled and Chloe just about melted on the stage. Alya stifled a giggle, but then from the corner of her eye, she noticed something.

"EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" She screamed, for all to hear. Everyone spun around and saw a monster, but unlike anyone they had ever seen before.

The monster, or akumatized villain whatever you wanna call it, was giant, levitating in a ball of water, it hovered, glaring at the children with icy eyes, then without warning, it started shooting giant balls of water at everyone!

Ranger Bearclaw shoved Chloe out of the way, and was hit with one of the balls of water, Chloe shrieked as the ball enveloped around him, and then splattered down on the floor, the remains of the ranger was a puddle of water.

"Chloe! We've got to get out of here!" Marinette tried to drag the brat away, but Chloe was insistent on staying with Bearclaw. "I can't leave him! He saved me!" Chloe cried. Marinette was confused, this was the nicest thing Chloe ad ever said about, well, anything, but this wasn't the time. "Bearclaw would want you to come, if you stay here you'll end up like him, and you don't want your hair wet huh?"

This was enough to bring Chloe to her senses, she got up, shoved Marinette out of the way and bellowed to the monster. "Listen up! You may have anger issues but….why is it glaring at me like that?" The akumatized villain growled, "I…Hermit Holder, you…make fun of me…I make you….water….I swim good…." Chloe snorted. "Anne? Is that you?" The villain responded by lifting a hand and shooting spikes of ice at Chloe, who narrowly missed it, because Cat Noir raced over, and scooped her up, dropping her off at a safe place. "Well it's about time." Chloe scoffed. Cat Noir rolled his eyes, and saw Marinette crouched behind a rock. "Stay here and out of trouble." He ordered Chloe, before racing over to Marinette, who had unfortunately been spotted by Hermit Holder. Cat Noir managed to grab the girl and pull her to safety, before she was smashed by the fist of ice Hermit Holder directed at her. "Are you okay?" He asked the shaking designer. Marinette nodded. "Have you seen Ladybug?" Marinette felt a pang of guilt, "no, no I haven't" Cat Noir dodged a flying spike of ice, and deflected the other with his staff. "Well she'd better come quickly, I'm running out of time."

Marinette crashed through the forest as she ran blindly to the campsite, she had to get her earrings, apologize to Tikki, and save the world. But when she arrived to the campsite, Marinette stopped dead. The entire camp had been torn apart, tents ripped, bags turned inside out, litter everywhere. Marinette's stuff was either soaked or frozen. Using a large stick, Marinette chipped at the ice, crying Tikki's name the whole time, but her bag had been emptied, and the box containing the miraculous earrings was gone. Marinette collapsed to the floor crying.

Suddenly a ball of flashing light appeared in front of Marinette, almost giving her heart palpations. She shielded her eyes, and as the light finally decreased, she saw a woman standing in front of her. She put her hand on Marinette's shoulder, and smiled gently. "Fear not, Ladybug, your kwami is fine, but she needs your help/ Hermit Holder as her." Marinette stared into the woman's pale eyes, and then down at her outfit. "You're a ladybug miraculous wielder!" She exclaimed.

The woman smiled, she had long blackish-blue hair, which was tied up into a loose bun. She had a long red bandana which served as her mask. She had a black spotted red tunic, over short dark grey sleeves, and black spotted red trousers that's were knee high. "Yes Marinette, I am." She said, "I have been sent to help you, for times are bleak. Hawkmoth has grown stronger than ever, and he can now akumatize anyone anywhere around the world." "But…what can I do? I'm just a clumsy teenaged girl, I'm not a superhero like you." "Yes you are Marinette, you just don't know it yet, you just have to believe in yourself." Another blinding flash of light came over the darkened campsite, and she was gone.

 **YEAH! I DID IT! I finally got you guys another chapter! Thank you my four reviewers and all the people who favourited and followed, keep it coming. So…this chapter was long, and intense, but I enjoyed it….but for everyone's info, the next one will be the last, and it's super huge, I've been planning it forever, but you serious writers should know our good old friend writer's block! Hopefully I can get chapter 9 done this week, Bug out! P.s the woman is the ancient Chinese ladybug**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Marinette raced back towards Hermit Holder, she just had to follow the trail of ice and water, when she almost collided with an ice figure. She stopped momentarily. Alya was frozen solid, her mouth open as if she was talking. Her phone frozen into her hand, still beeping. She had been filming her last moments of her life. Tears sprang into Marinette's eyes as she gently touched her friend's ice cold check.

The sound of a screech brought Marinette back to the mission on hand, she had to find Tikki. She started running again, and found herself in a clearing, with Chat Noir desperately trying to defend himself from Hermit's furious rage. Marinette noticed a necklace hanging from around her neck. _The akuma must be in there!_ Marinette thought, _and Tikki must be in there._ She noted as she saw a black box sticking out of HH's pocket. She searched wildly for some way to get close enough without being frozen or turned to water, and she noticed a strong vine hanging from one of the trees,

Chat Noir dodged a flying icicle, and caught sight of a moving object flying in the Sky. He looked up in surprise, and saw Marinette came swinging through the air hanging from a vine, the fact that she was dressed and not yelling at the top of her lungs, separated her from an extreme likeness to Tarzan! Hermit Holder gaped as Marinette pushed her splat in the chest with her shoes, and knocked her flying. A black box fell out of her pocket, which Cat Noir immediately recognized as a miraculous box. Marinette rolled over and grabbed it. "Hey! What are you doing with that?" He asked suspiciously. "Uhh…" Marinette's mind was blank, until she had a flash of inspiration. "I had to get them for Ladybug, but no time to explain…" "You know Ladybug?" Chat Noir questioned. _This cat just gets more and more annoying!_ Marinette grumbled inside her head. "Yes. Okay, but I can't tell you who she is, gotta go, bye!" and with that, Marinette ran helter skelter into the woods like the entire population of…rabid…wolves were after her!

"NO! SHE'S GETTING AWAY WITH THE MIRACULOUS!" Hawkmoth yelled, but to his utter dismay, Hermit Holder ignored him. "GET THE MIRACULOUS NOW YOU STINKING CRAB!" He shouted, but still Hermit Holder carried on fighting Cat Noir.

Marinette ran behind a large tree and opened the box, to her relief the miraculous were still there, she quickly put the earrings on, and Tikki appeared. " **Marinette**!" She cried, overjoyed, " **TIKKI**!" Marinette hugged the tiny kwami close, "I am so sorry about what I said, it was wrong and…." "Can we just morph now?" Tikki interrupted, "You can continue the speech later," "Not until I know you forgive me." Marinette persisted. "Of course I forgive you silly! But you have to tell someone about Hawkmoth, even if it means putting Adrian at risk." Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"You're suffering far greater than he is! You need to tell someone, I remembered while I was dormant of a spell powerful villains can cast, if someone finds out about them, they make a bargain they can't refuse, then the guilt eats away at them, Marinette soon you won't have the power to stand up, let alone defend the world!"

Marinette nodded, "Alright Tikki I will…..I'm just not sure who." "TIKKI! SPOTS ON!" Moments later, Ladybug swung from the trees, wrapping her yoyo around Hermit Holder and dragging her away from Cat Noir. "It's good to see you again." Cat Noir grinned at Ladybug, "Sorry I took so long," "Yeah I know all about the whole HH stole your miraculous and you sent Mari to get it." Ladybug hesitated, then nodded. "Yep, couldn't have you knowing who I was, can I now?" Cat Noir rolled his eyes. " _Shell_ we?"

Now that Ladybug was back, Hermit Holder had to act fast, wrapped in a ball of water, and shooting ice and water, she had to move double fast to avoid being caught. "GOT IT!" Cat Noir had leaped over HH, and grabbed the necklace containing the akuma, unfortunately, Hermit Holder noticed, and shot a fist of ice at Cat Noir, making him lose his grip, and drop the necklace.

Three pairs of eyes watched the seashell necklace sail through the sky, three pairs of hands reached out to grab it, three pairs of hands whacked it…down into the river.

Hermit Holder didn't waste a second diving into the water. Ladybug was right on her tail. "Come on." She called irritatedly to Cat Noir who was standing on the banks. "Uhh, cat….water….not a good mix." He reminded her. Ladybug resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but instead said, "Fine, I'll be back in a minute." "Be careful!" He called after her. "Am I not always?" She asked sarcastically, before diving into the dark water.

Cat Noir watched nervously, as Ladybug dove deeper into the murky water. A minute later she rose up, gasping for air, as soon as she had her air back, she dove again, and again, and again, she rose for the fifth time, this time triumphantly, "I saw it!" She exclaimed, and then dived once more before Cat Noir had time to say anything.

Ladybug swam down deeper into the water, the akumatized necklace was within reach, when she was hit hard in the stomach, by something. Dazed, she shook her head, and saw Hermit Holder headed for the necklace. A huge battle underwater raged, while Cat Noir watched on the bank, tying his tail in knots, and biting his claws.

Eventually, as Ladybug got her hands on the necklace, Hermit Holder enclosed her in a ball of ice, with only water inside. Ladybug had already been underwater for a minute, and she couldn't last much longer. Satisfied, HH swam upward and went off to find Chloe and get revenge.

Cat Noir waited on the bank, _Please let her be okay._ He muttered to himself, _I'll be nice and kind….hold on she doesn't like that, I'll leave her alone, just please let her push me into the water, or give me a fright, or anything, just let her be okay!_ Unfortunately, no Ladybug appeared in the water, and as one minute wore into two, Cat Noir was so worried, he decided it was time to face his fear.

After hesitating for a moment, Cat Noir dove into the water, it was cold, but not as bad as he'd expected, he soon noticed a lot of ice under the water, and in the middle of a lot of jagged spikes was…Marinette!? Confused, Cat Noir swam over and used his staff to break the ice, she was clearly unconscious due to lack of air, but she was cradling something in her hands, something red….

Cat Noir swam back up to the surface, holding Marinette, and thanking his miraculous powers for added strength. He pulled her to the banks, dripping wet, and listened for a heartbeat. After doing CPR, something he had learnt from Ranger Otter. Marinette coughed and groaned quietly.

"Marinette! You're okay!" Cat Noir said hugging her gently. "What?" She murmured "What happened?" "I don't know." Cat Noir let her go and looked her in the eye. "You tell me." Marinette shrugged, "I don't remember…." Then her eyes widened as she realized something. "Have you seen Tikki?" "Tikki?" Cat Noir played dumb. "She's my Kwa…..kwaint Kat, it's a kind of toy. She's red, got a bobble head, black dot above her eyes?" Cat Noir raised an eyebrow. "You mean a kwami." He opened his hand and Tikki sat inside, rubbing her eyes. "Tikki!" Overjoyed, Marinette snatched the kwami from Cat Noir and cradled her close.

Cat Noir watched the scene quietly, and then said, "So I'm guessing you didn't get the box for Ladybug, you got it for yourself." Marinette's head jerked up, and the kwami known now and forever as Tikki said, "He knows, Marinette." So simply, "Yeah, I guess so…." She shrugged, "And it's okay." Cat Noir looked confused. "What is?" "I always pushed you away….because….if you knew who I was….I knew you'd be disappointed…..and it's okay…." Cat Noir stared at her for a minute, and then started laughing, a laugh that reminded Marinette of someone…..

"Why? Why in the wide world would I be disappointed by you?" He asked, "Because I am a nobody, I'm a stupid, clumsy wannabee. I stutter on my words, I'm…useless." "Now listen Marinette," Cat Noir grabbed her shoulder. "You are not useless, or a wannabee, or a nobody, okay? Your smart, funny, kind, caring, determent, and the best thing is, you aren't afraid to be who you are, or speak your mind." Marinette was….speechless. "How'd you know all that about Mari?" Tikki asked accusingly. To answer, Cat Noir sat back, and said quietly, "Claws in."

Marinette's jaw dropped and stayed down, as she stared into Adrian's radiating green eyes. "Ta da." He said dryly. "A-Adrian?" Marinette stuck a finger out and tapped his knee. "Agh! Adrian! It's actually you?!" She cried jumping back. Plagg looked at Tikki and rolled his green eyes, smiling with his one tooth sticking out. Tikki grinned back.

"It is me, Marinette, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Okay, you're always so calm, and nice to everyone, but…why not me?" Marinette stared at him in shock, _Sugar honey iced tea! He did notice! Darn it Alya!_ "Um, well you see…heh, it's a funny story actually….umm…." Tikki sat on Marinette's leg and watched with growing irritation, "Oh for crying out loud!" She finally yelled, "It's because she had a crush on you….a **BIG** one!" All three pairs of eyes stared at her, two confused, another shocked and sort of angry. "What? He needed to know."

A loud scream echoed through the woods, followed by an ear-splitting roar. "We can continue this later over some delicious Camembert, but right now I believe duty is a-calling." Plagg said in his matter-of-fact way. "Tikki! Spots on!" "Plagg! Claws Out!"

The two heroes raced to the battle field in time to see Chloe be frozen by Hermit Holder, HH was trying to find a suitable sized log to destroy her with. "You got the necklace?" Cat Noir-Adrian asked Marinette-Ladybug. She nodded and stamped on it. The akuma flew out, and she de-evilized it. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Minutes later, Alya appeared, "What happened? Ladybug! Cat Noir!" She stuck her phone in both faces. "Did you save the world? Well, pff, obviously you did, but I just checked out the footage on my phone and the battle looked a lot more intense than usual." Ladybug looked at Cat Noir, who said casually. "There's no need to worry about it, it's all been taken care of." "Oh I'm sure it has!" Alya grinned, switching off her phone, "Shall we go?" Cat Noir held his hand out to Ladybug, which she took smiling. "Let's," Alya watched open mouthed and then started squealing as the two swung off with so much enthusiasm, that it brought the rest of the students running.

Marinette and Adrian de-morphed a while away, and took casual walk back to the group of children, still hand in hand. Imagine there surprise, to find the British and French backed up against trees, cornered by, 100 otters, 100 eagles and other birds, 100 chipmunks, (don't laugh, chipmunks can be scary ;) ) and 200 bears. "Where are they coming from!?" Nino cried, Alya's head buried in his shoulder. Marinette looked at the four biggest animals and realized there was something familiar. "It's the rangers!" She cried out. The 500 animals turned to glare at her and she had to act fast, "They can all climb so trees won't help, swimming isn't an option either…." "So what do we do?" Chloe snapped. "We outrun them."

A jeep flew over a large boulder, containing over 30 children and being tailed by 500 animals, who were galloping, swimming or flying after them, "How in the world did you learn to drive?" Kim asked Sabrina. "My dad's a police, he taught me all about road safety, and how to drive a car and where to go in case of emergency," Sabrina made a hard right, and Alix had to hold onto the door for fear of falling through the window! "They're right behind us!" Chloe told them helpfully, "This would be great for a movie," Nino and Alya were filming excitedly with their cellphones. "Where are you going?" Adrian asked Sabrina, Sabrina looked at Max for a millisecond before returning all her concentration to the road, "We know a place."

The jeep rounded a corner at full speed, they had managed to lose the chipmunks, and they were staying away from the river, but the eagles and bears were following determinedly. "How do you plan on losing them?" Chloe asked, her usual cool demure was gone, and she looked genuinely terrified, in fact, no one wasn't. "I'm doing it," At that current moment, she swerved, losing the animals for a moment, a thick cluster of trees blinded the birds, meaning they had a moment to breath, they made a sharp right and Max started talking,

"Judging by the current speed you are driving, 150 mph, we should reach it in a minute and a half, and we have a thirty yard distance between the trees and our entrance, and considering the speed the animals are running at, excluding any added speed or wing power due to the akuma we should just make it, then we have the problem with size, this jeep is…" "Oh would you just **SHUT** **UP**!" Chloe screeched. **"You're doing my head in with all that stupid maths stuff!"** Max huffed, turning away from her.

Sabrina drove the jeep expertly into a tunnel, everyone gasped and lowered their heads as Bree pointed out that she had just knocked heads with a bat. Sabrina tore across the path and after 3 minutes, they came up again, this time near the entrance to the camp. The animals were nowhere in sight, which made everyone breath a collective sigh of relief. The two limos were waiting with each driver inside, and they both looked up startled as 30 crammed and battered children came driving out of a seemingly unnoticeable hole, with a red headed fifteen year old driving the now dented and scratched jeep.

As Kim jumped down, the door fell off. "Gee, we'd better hope they were insured." He commented, before making a dive for the closest limo. As the children, British and French alike climbed out of the jeep and into the limos, Marinette hesitated. "Come on Mari," Adrian said, he was on the floor, while she was still on the jeep, "I'll catch you." Marinette smiled weakly, and lowered herself onto the ground. "Let's go." He said holding out his hand, but Marinette didn't take it. "Actually, I'm going to stay here." "WHAT?" Adrian cried, "Shush! Tikki knows a place where we can train, people who know more about the Ladybug Miraculous, they can help me figure it out. After all, Hawkmoth's attacks are getting more and more dangerous…" "Exactly! We need you!" Adrian touched her check gently. "I need you." Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrian, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I need you too, but so does the world, they need us." She released her grip a millimeter, and looked into his green eyes, "I will come back." She whispered, so quietly he could hardly hear her. "I _promise_ you I _will_ come back."

Adrian didn't answer, instead he pressed his lips against hers, he couldn't say anything, but they both knew what he meant. As they broke apart, Adrian cast a glance back over his shoulder and saw everyone now in the limos, staring, while Alya mimicked fainting. "What about them?" He grimaced. She grinned, "You'll figure something out, but don't make me look to bad." She hugged him again, and he kissed her neck gently. Eventually she let go. "Stay safe. I promise you, I'll be back." Regretfully, Adrian let go of Marinette's hand and watched her run off, he turned back to the 32 pairs of eyes, and groaned quietly, "I can't wait M'lady. I can't wait."


	10. Summer Camp Secrets Finale

**Chapter 10**

 **Nightfurylover101: I DID IT! YAY! WHOO HOO! PAR-TY! I ROCK!**

 **Marinette: You did a great job!**

 **Adrian: I loved it.**

 **Alya: I'll totes advertise it on the blog,**

 **Mylan: I had fun doing it.**

 **Nightfurylover101: Aww, guys! Thanks!**

 **Nino: And if you guys liked this one, just wait for the sequel, it guarantees to be…**

 **Alya:** ** _*steps on foot*_** **NINO!**

 **Nino: OWW!**

 **Nightfurylover101: Way to let the cat out of the bag Nino. UGGH! I SOUND LIKE CAT NOIR!**

 **Adrian: and what's so wrong with that? I like that pun**

 **Marinette:** ** _*punches playfully*_** ** _you_** **would.**

 **Nightfurylover101: Okay you two love birds (even if they are adorable!) Yes. Nino is correct, there will be a sequel coming out, but in the New Year, I hope everyone enjoyed, I will also be writing other stories,**

 **Chloe: Honestly NFL1O1! I don't know why you bother with other fandoms when ML is obviously the best!**

 **Nightfurylover101: *SIGH* Yes Chloe. Sure, whatever, as for the rest of you, until next time! I am so excited I finished my first fanfic, thank you to all the supporters who got me through it. Merry Christmas, (late, I know!) and happy New Year!**

 **Everyone else: BYE!**

 **Nightfurylover101: BUG OUT.**

 **Marinette:** ** _That's my line!_**


End file.
